Everything Wrong With Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare
This is an article dedicated to the plot mistakes and the unnecessary parts of ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. ''I ask you not to hate on me for this, it's just for the fun of it. The game is actually the most amazing CoD ever! The sins are ordered mission by mission: FNG Loading screen # They use a modified version of the Mercator projection # They give no background on why Russia would have a civil war. In modern times, Russia isn't anywhere close to a civil war. It's not 1917. # How the hell did Russia produce a total of 15,000 nukes? At the moment they have less than 5,000. There is no way they'd be able to have such power especially with their government struggle. # Basically Western Propaganda Simulator 2007. # They use the "New-guy-joining-us-is-bad-news" cliche. Gameplay # From the start, Gaz forces his favourite G36C weapon onto you. # If it wasn't for the badass character that we got to play with, Soap would still be an awfully sorry nickname for a lad these days. Crew Expendable Gameplay # I have to hand it to Infinity Ward for the opening to this mission. It's an exciting opening to a new era of Call of Duty games that set the tone for the best 5 years in their history. 12 years later, I still get excited at this. # They use the "drunk, unaware Russians" cliche # This is the only mission where the Desert Eagle appears in this game, a shame really. # Why is a poorly secured ship carrying a nuclear weapon in the middle of nowhere? Aren't those nukes transported between Russia and the Middle East? What is it doing in the Bering Strait? I think this mission was more of an intro rather than relevant to the storyline. # Your teammates can run when you escape the ship, but you can't. # The "Jump for it" cliche, also going to appear many other times in this series. The Coup Gameplay # A whole mission based on credits? Come on. Blackout Loading screen # Why does Gaz ask who Nikolai is? He gave them intel on the cargo ship, and Gaz is Price's secondary. He should know these things. Gameplay # They can smell Kamarov because he stinks of alcohol most likely. # Kamarov will turn out to be the most annoying yet well-meaning character in this series. Charlie Don't Surf Loading screen # A very badass introduction to the American part of the game. Good job. Gameplay # So the mission is based around capturing Al-Asad? How predictable would it be if they never find him this early? # They don't find him, a rather anticlimactic ending to the mission. The Bog Loading screen # Discount fake news broadcast # Why did they refuse to give us specific names of countries and cities for the Middle East? It's clear where we are on the map they show us. Hunted Gameplay # There is an SAS member way ahead of us, alone, after the helicopter crash. How in hell did he get there? Death From Above Gameplay # A new element to Call of Duty. The black and white AC-130. It's just like the videos of real battles on YouTube. War Pig